DmC: Legacy of the Saiyans
by DevilNinjaXIII
Summary: What if Eva was a Saiyan? What if she was a Goku's sister? What if Dante was Demon and Saiyan? AU Dante.


Summary: What if Eva was a Saiyan? What if she was a Goku's sister? What if Dante was ½ Demon and ½ Saiyan?

Author's Note: Welcome to DmC: Legacy of the Saiyans! Now before we begin, I'd like to get one thing clear: This is a prequel story to Army of Dante, detailing the origin an Alternate Universe Dante. This is not Classic Devil May Cry, this not DmC: Devil May Cry, this is DmC: Legacy of the Saiyans. The DmC in the title is simply a reference to the fact that like DmC Eva, the Eva in this universe was not human.

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or Dragon Ball Z.

**DmC: Legacy of the Saiyans**

**Prologue**

-Three Months Ago-

"Where's Kakarot?!" shouted a tall man wearing a broken battle armor, a bloodstained headband and scouting device, "Where's my son?!"

"We're sorry Bardock," said one doctor, "but we've already shipped him off to another planet."

"So he's not her then, good," Bardock said in relief, "What planet did you send him to?"

"I believe the planet was called 'Earth'," the other doctor.

"Earth," repeated Bardock, he then ran out of the room to find a little girl with short black hair, in a saiyan armor and a scouter over her right eye. "Father what's going on?" asked the little girl. "Eva," he said, "listen closely to what I'm about to tell you."

"Frieza is going to destroy Planet Vegeta;" he said firmly, "Raditz is already in another star system and Kakarot has just been sent to another planet, far from here," he paused for a moment, regretting how he'd never spent time with either of his sons, the little time he was spending to warn his daughter was more time than he'd spent with all three of his children combined, "I want you to get off of the planet and get as far out of Frieza's reach as possible." Eva didn't know what to think, "Daddy? What're you?"

"There're several unregistered pods in the hanger," Bardock said, "take one and I'll distract Frieza and his goons long enough for you to escape." Eva's eyes begin to fill with tears, "Daddy, no! You can come with me! We can get off together!" she said pulling on his arms. "I have to do this Eva," Bardock said sadly, "This is the only way you can escape." Eva just continued to cry "No! No! No!" before he managed to get it through her head that he had to do it.

"Also, you must promise me one thing," Bardock said, "You must not go looking for Kakarot, unless you hear of that Frieza is dead," Eva stared at him, "Understand? Only go looking for Kakarot when you hear that Frieza's been defeated." Eva nodded, "Okay, Daddy. I promise." Bardock then held his daughter and a tight hug, realizing that this was the first time he had hugged any of his children.

-Present Day-

Eva did as her father said, got into a space pod and left the planet. The last thing she saw was her father being obliterated by the massive death ball Frieza had thrown at the planet. Now, she was all alone on an unfamiliar planet.

She searched the jungle for some food, when a gigantic winged creature suddenly swooped down in front of her. She screamed and struck it with an uppercut knocking it out cold. Eva turned around to see several scaled, furry, humanoid and animalistic creatures approaching her, and they didn't look happy, "Oh no," she groaned. The creatures rushed at her, but she punched, kicked, and blasted away every single one of them. "HEY!" a sudden voice rang out, "What are doing to my friends?!"

A figure jumped down in front of her and stood up to reveal a boy of about her age, with spiky white hair and light blue eyes. He wore what appeared to be a purple gi, with a black long sleeve shirt underneath, a white belt, black shoes, and a simple sword on his back. The boy glared at her, "Why are you attacking my friends?" he asked in an angry tone. "Friends?" Eva said in confusion, "Wait, you mean those monsters?" Instantly, the boy got angry, "Don't call them monsters! They're Demons and proud of it!"

The boy then rushed forward so fast that Eva was caught off guard and sent her flying into a tree with a spin kick. "OW…" Eva groaned as she got back on her feet. She then glared at the boy who had now slipped into a fighting stance as he glared at her, "Okay," Eva said, "That does it."

Eva rushed forward and directed a punch at his face but he blocked it and countered with a knee kick in the gut. He then tried to uppercut her, but she dodged and sweep kicked him, before grabbing his leg and swinging him around before throwing him. The boy landed on his back, then got to his feet and held his arms out to his sides, then began to throw energy blades at Eva. Eva dodged the blades and began to fire back with her own energy blast.

The two continued to fire energy at each other, until Eva had enough and gathered the biggest ball of energy she'd ever made, _"RIOT JAVELIN!"_ she shouted and threw the blast at the boy. Seeing the blast coming the boy was about to dodge when he remembered his friends were behind him. In desperation the boy grabbed his sword and struck the blast. The boy struggled for a moment, but was able to deflect the blast into the sky where it kept going till it disappeared.

The boy turned toward Eva who was now on here knees, exhausted. The boy felt a little worn out as well, "Y'know," he said as he panted slightly, "You're a tough fighter." Eva looked at him, "Thanks," she said with a smile, "You too." Eva got back onto her feet, "I'm sorry about attacking your friends," she apologized, "They just scared me."

"Oh," the boy said, then put his sword away, and called his friends over, "She's sorry for attacking you guys," he said assuredly, "Just don't scare her and she might not do it again." The creature moved over to her and bowed their heads respectfully to show that they were sorry for scaring her. One of them, a small fluffy creature who had stayed out of the fray, had run towards her and jumped into her arms in a cuddly manner.

"He's friendly," Eva giggled slightly, "funny, he never acts that friendly with me," the boy said in an annoyed tone. The fluff ball stuck its tongue out at the boy, proving that it did indeed have a mouth underneath all that fluff. "Oh, I forgot to tell you name," Eva said, embarrassed, "My name is Eva, what's yours?" The boy suddenly looked embarrassed, "Sparda…" he said in a lone tone, "I'm sorry," Eva said, "I didn't hear that."

"Sparda," the boy repeated a little louder, "Sparda?" Eva repeated, "That's a nice name!" she said excitedly, "It's really not," said Sparda quickly, his face turning slightly red. Eva giggled at him as he tried to regain his composure.

"So where you from?" Sparda said once he managed to collect himself. Eva immediately looked down, "From far away." Sparda noticed the sadness in her voice, "What's wrong?" Eva looked at him wondering if she should tell him, "I'm all alone," she said finally, "My daddy's dead, I don't know where my brothers are, my home is gone, and I have no idea where I am!" she broke down into tears and sat down on a large rock. Sparda listened to her story, as she bawled her eyes out, and decided that he couldn't just leave her in the jungle.

"You want to stay with me?" Sparda asked her once she calmed down a little, "Huh?" Eva said in surprise, as she looked at him with red, puffy eyes, "You can stay with me and my family," Sparda said, "My parents are softies when it comes to kids, we just tell them your problem and they'll let you stay."

Eva thought about that for a moment, "Okay!" she said, wiping the last of the tears from her face. "Alright then, let's go!" Sparda said and took off, holding on to Eva's hand, on their way towards the village. Eva stared at her hand in his, and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

**DONE! So yeah, Eva's a Saiyan. Goku's older sister to be exact. Which make's him Dante and Vergil's uncle. Anyway don't forget to R&R! See ya next time!**


End file.
